52 semaines avant la fin
by Camille-Miko
Summary: La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre. McDanno
1. 22 Février 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 1/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

La semaine avait été à l'image de toutes celles qu'il avait passées depuis son arrivée au Five-0 : agitée. Néanmoins, il avait ressenti une vraie satisfaction à boucler les sales types de la semaine. Ils avaient d'abord cru qu'un agresseur en série était en ville. Ils avaient rapidement compris qu'il n'en était rien et que l'agression très médiatisée d'une première femme avait été vécue comme une libération pour d'autres connards. Tous frappaient leurs femmes et faisaient régner la terreur sur leurs familles.

Le « Book 'Em, Danno » de Steve à chaque interpellation avait été un véritable plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas les connards qui faisaient ça. Même si ses disputes avec Rachel avaient été impressionnantes, il n'avait jamais même pensé à lever la main sur elle. Pas tant parce qu'elle était une femme, mais parce qu'on ne réglait pas ses problèmes par la violence, que c'était i_mal_/i de frapper quiconque.

Ces abrutis leur avaient largement gâché la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils avaient organisé quelque chose, mais c'était pour le principe. Danny espéré de rester au lit avec Steve toute la journée et d'en profiter.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Chin, Max ou Kono avaient prévu, mais leurs airs dépités à 6h25, leurs plans avaient aussi été démolis.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que le premier qui viendrait les déranger quand il aurait fini de rédiger son rapport, risquait de faire face à un péril mortel. Il avait besoin de se reposer et, plus encore, de pouvoir passer du temps avec Steve, sans meurtrier, enlèvement, cadavre ou bombe.

Son compagnon était déjà de retour à son bureau et la concentration meurtrière avec laquelle il regardait son écran, était aussi très parlante. Même s'il ne se plaignait pas –Super SEAL ne se plaignait jamais…- il était évident qu'il avait besoin de récupérer lui aussi.

En rentrant, il leur ferait un rapide sandwich et ils iraient dormir jusqu'à l'heure du retour du groupe d'éclaireuses de Grace. Rachel lui avait promis de l'amener chez Steve et cela leur permettrait de souffler quelques heures avant son arrivée.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que Danny rentra dans son bureau et découvrit une rose rouge placé en évidence sur le bois de sa table, une petite carte à côté.

- Kono ! Cria-t-il.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Adam s'est planté de bureau, lui dit-il en lui montrant la fleur.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme s'approcha et regarda l'objet du délit.

- Ah, non. C'est ton nom dessus, lui répondit-elle reposant le mot, avant de l'abandonner pour rédiger son propre rapport.

Le blond prit le carton pour le lire à son tour.

_"Pour Daniel Williams._

_Avec mon amour tardif."_

Le tout sans nom d'expéditeur.

La fleur semblait avoir été coupé dans un jardin. Elle était très belle et très odorante.

Danny lança un regard à Steve à travers la paroi vitrée entre leurs bureaux. Celui-ci fixait toujours l'écran de son ordinateur avec une concentration mortelle pour l'outil.

Sans le moindre intérêt pour lui à cet instant, car il n'en savait très clairement rien. Sauf qu'il aurait dû être le seul à avoir une raison de lui offrir des fleurs.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ?

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. 1ier Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 2/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Malgré ses recherches, Danny n'avait pas pu découvert la personne à l'origine de la rose sur son bureau. Le garde de faction à l'accueil n'avait rien vu de particulier et mes empreintes qu'il avait relevées sur la porte de son bureau ne s'étaient révélée appartenir qu'à Steve, Chin, Kono, Max ou lui-même.

D'un côté, il avait craint que ce genre de chose ne commence à se multiplier et il avait été soulagé de ne rien voir arriver tout au long de la semaine. En quelque sorte, il semblait avoir échappé au pire.

D'un autre côté, il devait reconnaître que l'attention était certainement agréable, mais il n'avait aucune idée de son expéditeur et cela le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il avait même vérifié au près de Grace que ce n'était pas un cadeau de sa part. Même si le message qui accompagnait la fleur rendait cette proposition étrange.

Ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était que ces choses étranges pouvaient parfaitement être le premier pas d'un harcèlement. Quand il était dans le New Jersey, il en avait vu plus d'un et ce n'était pas beau.

Le pire était que la victime ne savait généralement plus quoi faire tout en restant dans la légalité pour se débarrasser de son harceleur. Quant à ce dernier, il ne voyait pas où était le problème la large majorité du temps.

La police avait peu de marge de manœuvre pour gérer ce type de problème. Ils étaient coincés entre la loi et les droits civiques du harceleur. Plus d'une fois, Danny aurait bien secoué le sale type à l'origine de cela, mais… Il ne pouvait pas.

Les plus enragés était certainement quand ils étaient d'ex petits-amis largués qui refusaient de l'entendre. La jeune femme était généralement terrorisée et tout ce qu'il pouvait leur dire était un stupide « tant qu'il ne profère aucune menace ou qu'il ne porte pas la main sur vous, on ne peut rien faire ». Autant dire qu'ils étaient inutiles.

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas sans défense comme ces pauvres femmes. Il avait une arme et il savait parfaitement s'en servir. Il était formé à se battre, se défendre et plus encore à identifier les preuves valables aux yeux de la loi. Si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à coincer son propre harceleur, c'était bien un policier.

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait aussi Grace. Sa fille était bien trop jeune pour être confrontée à ce genre de problème. De plus, elle n'était pas en capacité de se défendre pour le moment, du haut de ses dix ans.

Il y avait aussi Steve… Il avait été poursuivi par des meurtriers, torturés par des trafiquants d'êtres humains et assassins, sans compter son absence totale d'aptitude aux relations humaines. Autant dire que si son petit ami découvrait qu'il était la cible d'un harceleur, il craignait pour la vie de ce dernier et pour l'équilibre intellectuel de son amant.

Enfin… Même si Hawaii n'était pas son choix premier pour vivre, il devait reconnaître que l'endroit était plutôt agréable et qu'entre son couple, sa fille et son travail de rêve, rien ne lui donnait envie de partir pour se débarrasser d'un cinglé.

Alors, une semaine après le dépôt de la rose, Danny avait relâché la pression. Toute l'équipe avait passé la soirée chez Steve, autour d'un barbecue, avec le reste de leur ohana. Ils étaient partis tard dans la nuit et lui était resté dormir avec son amant.

Quand il sortit de chez Steve, ce matin-là, pour aller chercher son courrier, il découvrit, posé sur le siège conducteur, un carton de pâtisserie rempli de malasadas. Sa voiture était fermée, comme il l'avait laissée la vieille.

En ouvrant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de sa boutique préférée et qu'un mot avait été agrafé.

« _Quoi que j'en dise, je ne les oublie jamais. Je t'aime._ »

Non, réellement, non. Ça n'allait pas pouvoir continuer…

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. 8 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 3/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Danny avait passé la semaine qui venait de s'écouler à réfléchir à tous les moyens d'identifier son harceleur. Il avait fait relever discrètement les empreintes sur sa voiture à Charlie et rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait aucun nom qui ressortait. Juste lui, Grace, Kono, Chin et Steve. En somme que des empreintes qui devaient se trouver là.  
Fong avait aussi analysé la serrure de la Camaro. Il n'avait relevé aucune des altérations caractéristiques des effractions de véhicule. L'hypothèse la plus crédible était que l'homme ait un double des clés. Mais comment avait-il pu se le procurer ? Cela restait un véritable mystère.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de les laisser trainer. Le plus souvent, elles étaient dans ses poches et le trousseau de Steve était dans les siennes. Leur double de rechange était au bureau, dans son tiroir.  
Peut-être était-ce cela… Son harceleur avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour pénétrer dans sa vie. Il avait visiblement l'accès à son véhicule, son bureau et peut-être même… Son appartement ? Cette idée avait été une véritable douche froide. Cela voulait dire que cet homme avait la possibilité d'accéder à n'importe quel moment à Grace.  
Il détestait l'idée de voir son intimité accessible ainsi, mais celle de sa fille… C'était encore pire.

Alors, après cela, il avait pris ses précautions. Il avait vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun micro dans son appartement, son bureau ou sa voiture. Il avait changé une par une toutes les serrures qu'il avait. Ne lui restait plus que son appartement. Il avait trouvé une excuse merveilleuse pour la Camaro, suite à une des merveilleuses idées de Steve.  
Il avait attaqué un gang de vendeurs de drogue avec juste son arme de service, planqué derrière ladite voiture. Danny lui avait hurlé dessus, alors qu'il répliquait aux tirs nourris qu'ils essuyaient.  
Son véhicule avait été troué comme une passoire –et il n'y avait aucune exagération là-dessous- et après l'arrestation des trafiquants, il avait dû passer au garage de la police pour le faire réparer. Sans rien en dire à Steve, il en avait profité pour faire changer la serrure. Cela était passé comme un dégât collatéral dans le devis des réparations.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. C'était… Il savait que son petit-ami réagirait bien, s'il lui en parlait. Enfin, si menacer la personne à l'origine de tout cela de dépeçage était bien réagir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il ne remettrait pas en cause sa parole.  
Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de le mêler à cela tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Il n'ignorait pas que les années passées dans la Navy l'avaient rendu plus que méfiant. Une telle nouvelle pourrait… Enfin, bref, il deviendrait encore plus paranoïaque et plus cinglé que la normale.  
Il ne voulait donc pas alimenter tout cela, tant que la chose était encore gérable. Même si… Ce n'était pas gagné pour l'instant.

Néanmoins, il avait réussi à convaincre Steve de faire mettre en place des caméras à l'entrée du bureau et dans l'espace commun, de manière à garantir la traçabilité des preuves qu'ils avaient sur place. Chin l'avait soutenu dans cette idée.  
Il ne savait ce qui l'avait motivé, mais il n'allait pas le contrarier. Enfin, il était un peu de mauvaise foi. Il savait que l'autre policier était, comme lui, soucieux de la légalité de leurs preuves. Quand on lui soumettait une proposition qui allait dans ce sens-là, qui leur permettrait de ne pas être retoqué lors des procès, alors il la saisissait. Son histoire personnelle venait aussi certainement influencer l'ensemble.

Tout n'était pas encore fini, mais il pouvait dire sans trop s'avancer que bientôt il aurait l'identité de son harceleur et que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas du tout la suite des évènements. S'il n'approuvait pas les méthodes de Steve, il avait très envie de les appliquer sur son emmerdeur d'inconnu. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser de lui et démotiver définitivement toute nouvelle tentative.  
C'est pour cela que quand il rentra dans son appartement pour écouter son répondeur, en même temps qu'il triait son courrier au milieu de ses tonnes de publicités, il crut qu'il allait se sentir mal.  
Sur la table, il y avait des journaux. Des journaux qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Il y avait deux piles. Une première, assez ancienne, et une seconde plus récente. Les premiers étaient à la date du 23 Août 1976, les deuxièmes au 27 Octobre 2002. Sa date de naissance et celle de Grace.

Et comme cerise sur le gâteau, une petite carte.  
« _Grace et toi, vous êtes le centre de ma vie._ »

Il allait traquer ce connard et il aurait sa peau. On ne touchait pas à Grace.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	4. 15 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 4/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Danny avait menti à Steve pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps. Un vrai mensonge. Pas une simple omission ou une tromperie pour organiser une surprise. Non, une vraie, pleine et entière menterie. Il n'en était pas fier et cela le rendait complètement malade.  
Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il concevait la vie de couple. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de la panoplie qu'il trouvait légitime avec son conjoint. Même si c'était pour le bien de Steve. Bien trop de personnes avaient fait des choses pour son bien, sans jamais lui demander son avis ou en se moquant ouvertement de celui-ci.

Il savait qu'il faisait cela pour qu'il ne panique pas et ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Bien qu'il ferait forcément quelque chose d'inconsidéré à un moment, mais tant que ce n'était pas en rapport avec son harceleur, cela lui allait.  
Il lui avait donc « juste » dit qu'il avait arrêté une tentative d'effraction. Il avait fait venir une équipe de la scientifique pour prendre les empreintes et relever les indices nécessaires. Steve avait été contrarié depuis lors. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était grognon à cause de cela et qu'il avait exigé que Danny vienne vivre avec lui.  
La discussion avait été menée sur le ton digne d'un Cro-Magnon et Danno n'avait eu aucun choix et son argument principal de Steve était « tu n'es plus en sécurité avec Grace ». Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela aurait été s'il lui avait dit la vérité. En fait, si, il imaginait très bien et il n'avait pas très envie de le voir en vrai. Un peu trop… Violent. Et illégal. Surtout illégal.

Donc, il attendait avec impatience la conclusion des scientifiques pour pouvoir mettre la main sur le fils de pute qui depuis bientôt un mois le traquait et l'éliminer définitivement –légalement, pensa-t-il- de sa vie.  
Sauf qu'elle tardait, car ce n'était qu'une tentative et qu'il n'était pas l'urgence au milieu des crimes. Ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement, en soi. Il devait être traité comme n'importe quel citoyen. Ce qui lui irait réellement dans une autre situation.  
Le véritable problème était qu'il avait fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille, même à Steve et celui-ci s'inquiétait. Cette inquiétude était à l'origine de l'explosion d'une fabrique d'amphétamines et de la perte de mobilité de la moitié du corps d'un des dealeurs, quand l'autre avait juste perdu l'usage d'une de ses mains. En moins d'une semaine.  
Il devenait évident qu'il devait se calmer, car la situation risquait de dégénérer du côté de son amant. Le gouverneur ne voudrait jamais le croire s'il lui disait encore que c'était à cause des criminels qu'une action absolument folle et inconsidérée avait eu lieu au beau milieu du centre-ville.

Ce fut dans cet état relativement second qu'il releva le courrier chez son compagnon. Il avait toujours une clé mais ce n'était que depuis son emménagement temporaire qu'il l'utilisait. Avant, il avait tendance à laisser la vie privée de Steve tranquille, enfin, surtout la partie épistolaire. Pour le reste, il s'en mêlait depuis bien avant qu'ils sortent ensemble.  
Il y avait des publicités –une nouvelle pizzeria venait d'ouvrir dans le quartier-, des factures –un jour, Steve finirait par les recevoir par mail comme toute personne censée-, encore d'autres publicités, le dernier numéro d'iAmmo & Guns/i et… une enveloppe épaisse à son nom.  
Il fronça les sourcils et posa le reste du courrier, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé quelque chose. Il avait fait rediriger toute ce que la Poste lui apportait chez son petit-ami mais c'était un peu aléatoire sur la régularité du transfert. Déchirant l'ouverture du paquet, il vida son contenu sur l'assise du divan.  
Comme les trois semaines précédentes, il eut l'impression qu'une douche glacée venait de se déverser sur lui. Il y avait dans l'enveloppe trois boxers noirs. Tous étaient à sa taille, remarqua-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un petit mot les accompagnait.  
« _J'ai hâte de te voir avec. J'ai encore plus hâte de te déshabiller alors que tu les porteras pour te faire l'amour. Toujours à toi._ »

Il fallait que cela cesse et vite !

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. 22 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 5/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Danny avait complètement flippé la semaine d'avant. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot. Il avait fini par en parler à Chin. On était samedi et il avait pris son ami entre quatre-yeux pendant que Steve était en vadrouille avec Kono pour faire des tests sur de nouvelles armes. Eux étaient présents au bureau pour finir leurs rapports et reprendre ceux de leurs deux collègues qui n'avaient toujours pas compris certaines choses sur la rédaction de ceux-ci.

- Tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait faire cela ? Finit-il par lui demander, alors que Danno finissait de lui expliquer la situation.

- Non. Le problème est qu'un simple sourire peut être un encouragement pour certains, répondit-il un peu défaitiste.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Steve, vu qu'il est encore très calme…

Le blond eut un rire à la remarque de son collègue.

- J'ai pas envie d'avoir un cadavre à boucler, non plus. Surtout qu'avec cet animal, ça deviendrait une affaire d'état et on ne travaillerait plus que sur cela, dans tout Oahu…

Chin eut un mouvement de tête, laissant deviner qu'il partageait cette analyse.

- Et tu dis que les scientifiques n'ont jamais rien trouvé ?

- Rien, je viens d'avoir les résultats de mon appart et y'a que vos empreintes. Rien qui n'ait pas une bonne raison d'être là.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi ? Plaisanta son ami, pour alléger l'ambiance.

- Oh ! Tiens, je devrais me méfier de toi ! J'avais pas pensé à ça, ajouta-t-il avant de lui donner une accolade.

Même s'il ne le laissait pas forcément paraître, il fallait reconnaître que c'était inquiétant. Personne n'avait la moindre piste et si cela continuait il devrait en parler à son compagnon. Ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, il voulait encore reculer un peu.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de trouver une carte sur son clavier.

- CHIN ! Hurla-t-il.

Presque immédiatement, son collègue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il y en a une, lui dit-il en pointant l'objet du délit.

- Attends, j'ai des gants.

Prenant la carte, Chin l'ouvrit, en la montrant à Danny.

« _Ta surprise t'attend à la maison, avec moi. Tu vas l'adorer. A tout de suite, mon amour._ »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Sans rien rajouter, le brun glissa la carte dans le sac à indices qu'il avait et tous deux sortirent du bureau.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Danny n'avait pas mis moins de quinze minutes pour rentrer chez Steve mais respecter le code de la route était un peu le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant et Chin ne semblait pas plus s'en soucier que lui. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue son SUV de tout le trajet.

Non, définitivement, tout cela ne pouvait pas bien finir, pensa Danny en découvrant la voiture de Steve dans l'allée. Soit son amant avait trouvé son harceleur et l'avait tué –ou du moins bien assommé-, soit c'était son harceleur qui l'avait surpris et… Non, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

S'approchant silencieusement de la maison, l'arme au poing, Danno ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrée, suivi par Chin.

- Five-0, crièrent-ils en pénétrant dans la demeure.

Quelques secondes après cela, un mouvement eut lieu dans la cuisine, alors que le brun avait sécurisé le salon et qu'ils allaient faire de même dans cette pièce.

- Danny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Steve, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, l'incompréhension écrite sur son visage.

- Chut ! Lui intima-t-il, alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre son arme de secours à la cheville pour lui donner.

La prenant, son amant lui fit un geste d'incompréhension.

- Il faut qu'on sécurise la maison, lui répondit-il. J'ai un harceleur sur le dos depuis un bon mois –tu te souviens de la rose ?- et il est décidé à venir ici. Et on parlera du fait que je me suis tu sur la question plus tard.

Le visage de Steve se détendit, au même titre que le reste de son corps, signe qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre selon lui.

- Steven ! Siffla Danny. Ne me dit pas qu'il y a un cadavre dans le jardin.

- RAS, leur signala Chin qui revenait de l'étage.

- Steven ! Répéta son amant, sentant qu'il allait détester la conclusion de ce que son compagnon allait lui dire.

- Il se pourrait, commença Steve, qu'éventuellement… Peut-être que…

- Steven ! Répéta i_encore_/i Danno.

- C'est moi, conclut-il.

Daniel Williams regarda un moment son amant sans comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Pardon ?

- Je me disais que tu apprécierais d'être… courtisé ? J'ai demandé à ta mère sa recette de pizza, continua-t-il espérant clairement éviter une crise.

- Je vais lui tirer dessus.

Chin commença à pouffer de rire, essayant de ne pas ouvertement partir dans sa crise de fou-rire. Il savait très bien que s'il faisait cela, il risquait d'avoir autant de soucis que Steve.

Cela n'empêcha pas que Danny le foudroie du regard avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? Demanda le brun. Il se plaint toujours que je ne sois pas romantique.

Là, c'en fut trop pour le natif qui pleurait presque de rire face à la situation.

- Pense à signer tes cartes la prochaine fois, arriva-t-il à hoqueter au milieu de sa crise.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'hilarité, qui clairement vexaient son chef et ami, Chin finit par arriver à se calmer.

- Tu sais qu'il flippe depuis un mois ? Et que tu parlais de Grace dans tes cartes ?

Steve n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne le fond de sa pensée. '_Oups_'. C'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

Texto de Danno (19:38) : « _Je vais te tuer. Ne refais plus jamais ça. J'arrive dans 20 minutes. J'espère pour toi que cette pizza sera cuite et bonne. Et que tu as des bières._ »

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	6. 29 Mars 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 5/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Danny avait lancé des regards assassins à son amant toute la semaine. Celui-ci avait tenté de faire amende honorable, s'excusant, allant même jusqu'à faire changer l'alarme de la maison.

Il devait admettre que s'il ne lui avait pas fait peur ainsi, ses attentions auraient pu être touchantes. Voire, carrément mignonnes. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui offrait des fleurs. Il n'était pas contre cette attention.

Et… Bon, il devait le reconnaître, les boxers qu'il lui avait offerts lui allait très bien et mettaient joliment en valeur ses fesses. Il avait fini par mettre une paire hier, et il n'avait pas été déçu de sa nuit.

Steve lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et ils ne s'étaient pas contentés d'un round. Deux leur avait semblé être un meilleur chiffre. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne leur était pas arrivé.

Entre le boulot, la fatigue et l'habitude, il devait reconnaître qu'une partie de la flamme était retombée. Ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Par contre, c'était clair qu'ils ne se sautaient plus dessus comme à leurs débuts. Leurs moments intimes étaient moins sauvages.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Danny n'avait pas hérité de bleus après avoir été plaqué contre une porte, un mur ou simplement l'incrustation de l'empreinte des doigts de son amant sur ses hanches.

Il était en train de se rendre compte que cela lui manquait. Pour l'instant, pas sûr qu'il allait le dire tel quel à Steve. Il lui avait suffisamment reproché de se comporter comme un Neandertal.

Il allait en entendre parler, s'il lui avouait que cela lui manquait.

Descendant à la cuisine pour se faire un café, il trouva un petit paquet avec une carte dessus. Haussant un sourcil, il s'approcha. Visiblement, Steve n'avait pas renoncé à son idée.

« _J'espère que cela te plaira. C'est fait avec amour. STEVE._ »

Il gloussa légèrement, en lisant son nom. Visiblement son amant avait compris le message. Maintenant, il signait ses cartes. C'était une excellente chose. Il finissait par apprendre de ses erreurs. Un jour, il finirait par être sortable.

L'ancien SEAL était certainement en train de nager vu l'heure, donc il avait le temps d'aller se faire un café avant de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.

Il ne savait pas ce que son amant avait en tête. Ce n'était pas réellement dans ses habitudes de lui faire des petits cadeaux comme ça. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais… Il supposait que Steve avait quelque chose en tête.

Déjà qu'il sentait qu'il avait commencé depuis plusieurs mois à déployer son plan de bataille pour le convaincre de vivre avec lui… Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'articles qu'il avait trouvé sur son bureau lui vantant la vie de couple. Même Kono avait été associée à cela, lui racontant combien elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle vivait avec Adam.

Chin avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils devaient se débrouiller tous les deux et qu'il refusait de prendre position. Néanmoins, il avait dit à Danny de le prévenir le jour où il accepterait, pour qu'il l'aide à déménager.

Manifestement, pour tous leurs amis, il était évident qu'il allait dire oui. Bon, i_d'accord_/i, il allait dire oui. Mais était-il obligé de le faire aussi vite ? L'ego de Steve allait devenir odieux n'opposait pas un peu de résistance.

Revenant avec sa tasse de café, il emporta le paquet pour s'installer sur le canapé. Retirant le papier, il découvrit un mug. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit de le sortir complètement pour découvrir un message écrit dessus.

« _Pour le meilleur papa_ ». C'était l'écriture de Grace. Par contre le cœur qui ponctuait le « i », lui était typique de son amant et non de sa fille ! Son petit singe avait tendance à faire des arabesques, alors que Steve était bien plus factuel dans son dessin.

C'était définitivement sa nouvelle tasse !

Quand le brun revint de ses kilomètres de nage, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arriva. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur le plus proche par Danny, avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse avec une fougue qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis très longtemps.

Néanmoins, alors que son homme l'entraînait dans leur chambre, il vit parfaitement que son cadeau avait été ouvert.

Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser alors. Tout s'expliquait…

Si chacun de ses cadeaux leur permettait de s'envoyer en l'air, il ne risquait pas de s'arrêter avant la date qu'il avait en tête. Oh que oui…

Surtout si Danny était encore prêt à le sucer comme il l'avait fait hier soir… Espérons que cela continuerait jusqu'à samedi prochain !

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	7. 5 Avril 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 7/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

L'initiative de Steve avait en quelque sorte réveillée leur relation. Il se retrouvait à lui voler des baisers entre deux portes, à laisser courir son regard le long de son corps.

Cette semaine avait été comme toutes les autres : ils étaient rentrés crevés tous les soirs. Habituellement, ils auraient juste sombré dans le sommeil l'un et l'autre aussitôt l'oreiller touché. Pas cette fois. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'énergie de faire l'amour, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de se caresser.

Ils ne le faisaient pas généralement, mais c'était terriblement bon, il bien devait le reconnaître. Il n'avait pas joui, mais le plaisir de sentir les mains de Steve sur son corps, se suffisait à lui seul.

Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que l'orgasme était le passage obligatoire de toutes les relations sexuelles. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en détacher, d'abord avec Rachel, puis avec Steve. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à voir l'autre jouir sans fard du plaisir qu'on lui donnait. Prendre sa femme dans ses bras était au final aussi fort, mais on ne lui avait jamais appris.

Ici, avec Steve, c'était presque quelque chose d'aussi important qui se jouait. Il découvrait qu'ils pouvaient faire l'amour sans se pénétrer. Oh, bien sûr, il le savait intellectuellement, mais… Il n'était jamais arrivé à croire que cela puisse réellement être aussi fort. Ce qui avait créé l'une des pires catastrophes de leur couple.

Un soir, ils étaient rentrés d'une mission qui les avait épuisés, mais dont ils ressentaient toujours la montée d'adrénaline. Le brun avait été égal à lui-même et ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'une fusillade. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps même de se branler l'un l'autre depuis une semaine et… Ils avaient eu envie de faire l'amour. Cela n'avait pas été plus compliqué que cela.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette immense honte. Steve était sur le ventre, lui dans son dos et entre le moment où ils s'étaient allongés et celui où ils auraient dû jouir, tous les deux s'étaient endormis, Danny toujours au plus profond de son amant.

Ils avaient pris la décision tacite de ne jamais reparler de ce fiasco et de ne plus jamais retenter le diable. Ils auraient juré le lendemain que Chin et Kono l'avaient su d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la façon dont ils les regardaient. C'était absolument impossible, mais la sensation restait.

Bref, ils avaient décidé sans en parler de ne plus prendre de risque quand ils étaient crevés. Et comme c'était une large majorité de leurs soirées… Mais ces caresses étaient aussi délicieuses et ne risquaient pas de finir sur un nouveau désastre.

Cette semaine, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient joui quand ils s'étaient caressés, mais cela n'avait pas réellement importé. Il y avait quelque chose de simplement _bon_ à s'endormir en sentant les larges mains de Steve sur son corps, pendant qu'il s'endormait.

Il n'avait pas osé en parler alors que tous les deux sombraient, mais le lendemain matin, chacun devant leur café, Danny avait abordé le sujet. Son amant venait juste de finir son marathon aquatique, alors que lui regardait les informations.

- Hier… C'était quelque chose que tu continues à me caresser alors que tu t'endormais, avait-il commencé.

Le regard incertain de son compagnon le força à continuer.

- Cela donnait l'impression que tu avais i_besoin_/i de moi. C'était… Wahou ? Ajouta-t-il avant de finir par piquer du nez dans son café face au silence de l'homme face à lui.

- Je… Finit-il par répondre. J'ai besoin de toi, Danny. Tout le temps.

Tous les deux s'étaient échangé un regard à ce moment avant de se sourire. Le blond savait que son amant arrivait à lire sur les lèvres quand il articulait bien, alors il lui dit un « moi aussi », aussi silencieux qu'évident pour eux.

Et ils étaient arrivés en retard au bureau, car il avait été absolument nécessaire de prendre une douche ensemble.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été ravis de voir arriver le week-end et de n'avoir aucune affaire à l'horizon. Ils avaient pris du temps pour eux, le Vendredi soir, et ils allaient organiser un repas avec toute leur ohana. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Danny récupérerait Grace, pendant que Steve irait acheter le nécessaire pour les grillades de ce soir.

Il savait que Kono avait décidé d'apporter une salade et que son amant avait prévu un dessert pour tout le monde, mais aussi certainement au goût de sa fille. Il soupçonnait que ce serait de la glace, avec des fruits.

Alors qu'il attrapait ses clés pour prendre sa voiture, il découvrit un petit paquet sous celles-ci. Danny lança un regard dans la direction où Steve avait disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Ouvrant la carte, qui était scotché dessus, il découvrit le message que son amant avait dactylographié « _Il paraît que cela manque ici. Alors, peut-être que cela t'aidera… Je t'aime, Steve._ »

Il avait pensé que ses petits cadeaux allaient s'arrêter après la semaine dernière, après qu'ils aient commencé à recentrer leur couple l'un sur l'autre. Mais il n'en était rien. Il avait envie de se laisser porter par l'idée que le brun semblait avoir.

Ouvrant le paquet, Danny ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un gloussement. Oh, définitivement, il le connaissait bien et aussi choquant que cela puisse être, il l'écoutait quand il se plaignait !

C'était un coffret de préparations à cocktail. Il avait du mal à trouver ceux du New Jersey. Ici, ils étaient tous à base d'ananas, de couleurs fluo et de trop de sucre. Presque impossible de trouver un Manhattan qui se tienne. Et avec cela… Autant dire que cette plainte n'était plus d'actualité.

Des fois, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que Steve avait définitivement une idée en tête et que même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, il était d'accord pour se laisser porter.

Arrachant une feuille d'un carnet, Danny dessina un cœur dessus avant de le glisser au milieu des billets du portefeuille de son amant.

A suivre…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	8. 12 Avril 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 8/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Azh'

**Note :** Contrairement à Steve et Danny, n'utilisez pas de l'huile de massage. Ca fragilise les préservatifs.

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Danny n'avait pas vu passer la semaine, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'affaires. La présence de Grace avait pimenté leurs jours, entre sa compétition de tennis, ses cours de surf et sa soirée chez les scouts.

Mais, ils avaient officiellement leur week-end. Le Gouverneur leur avait interdit de passer au bureau. Tous avaient leurs compteurs de congés proches d'exploser et il se devait de prendre les devants. Bon, s'ils étaient honnêtes, ils avaient plus ou moins accepté qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à prendre l'intégralité de leurs vacances et ils s'en fichaient comme de leur première chemise.

Le seul de l'équipe à prendre plus ou moins son dû était Danny. Il s'en servait principalement pour sa fille et passer du temps avec elle. Depuis le début de leur relation, Steve avait commencé à simplement prendre des congés.

Malgré cela, il devait se lever tôt, ce matin. Sa princesse avait une fête d'anniversaire. Les parents les emmenaient au parc. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 8h30 à l'autre bout de l'île. Steve l'avait réveillé quand il était parti nager.

Il lui avait bien proposé de l'emmener lui-même, mais Danny avait refusé et c'était pour cela qu'il était debout bien trop tôt. Il avait prévu d'aller faire des courses –ils n'auraient bientôt plus rien dans les placards- et le brun devait s'occuper du repas.

* * *

Il y avait eu un monde fou aussi bien à l'aller, qu'au retour que dans la supérette où ils se rendaient pour faire leurs courses. Autant dire que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait pas sorti de la maison.

Néanmoins, ce qui l'avait motivé pour rentrer, c'était la promesse de son amant de le laisser faire la sieste après le déjeuner. Il rêvait de pouvoir retourner profiter de son lit.

Le repas avait été excellent. Un simple steak accompagné de haricots verts à la poêle. Cela n'avait rien de compliqué et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait de cette journée.

- Va t'allonger, lui fit Steve avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Je m'occupe du reste.

Le blond hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien reçu cette semaine. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il alla s'installer dans leur lit. Visiblement, la période des cadeaux était finie. Bah ! Ce n'était pas grave. Il en avait déjà bien profité.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il comprit combien il avait tort.

Il s'était réveillé en sentant les mains de son amant sur lui. Il devait le caresser depuis un moment, pour le tirer de son sommeil. Il avait tendance à être assez confiant en sa présence.

Il était heureux d'être dans une relation stable. Il ne se réveillait plus en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit, une main sur son arme, parce qu'il n'était pas habitué aux mouvements nocturnes de son coup d'un soir. Bon, il était particulièrement heureux que celle-ci soit avec Steve. Il y avait une sorte de symbiose entre eux depuis leur rencontre.

Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de l'accepter, mais il était convaincu qu'il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs, quelque part. Sur le papier, rien ne les rapprochait. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se supporter.

Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Ils se complétaient et là, il n'avait aucun mal à savoir ce que Steve avait en tête : il voulait lui faire l'amour.

- Tu es insatiable, murmura-t-il au milieu d'un soupir de plaisir.

- Shh, lui répondit-il. Sois mignon et savoure.

Les mains de son amant étaient huileuses. Il avait tout prévu, pensa-t-il en se rendant compte que c'était une huile lubrifiante qu'ils avaient finie plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il avait donc fait un saut dans l'unique boutique de l'île qui la vendait.

Ses mains caressaient ses épaules, jouant sur les nœuds de ses muscles qui petit à petit se déliaient. Son amant était agenouillé à côté de lui et il pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur sa peau. Danny ne sut que se féliciter de s'être allongé uniquement en boxer. Il ne savait pas si c'était cela qui avait donné envie à Steve de passer à l'attaque, mais il était ravi de cette idée.

Il ne se voyait pas comme une victime, globalement, mais s'il devait être celle de la lubricité du brun, il voulait bien volontiers le devenir. Ses mains descendaient petit à petit, massant ses reins, lui tirant de légers gémissements.

Avec le temps, le Navy SEAL avait appris à trouver tous les trucs et astuces pour le rendre dingue. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il sentait déjà sa queue se réveiller. Il était loin de la dureté qu'il pouvait avoir, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cela arriverait sous peu si son amant continuait.

Alors, il ne fut pas le moins étonné du monde quand il sentit les mains de son amant se glisser sous son caleçon, pour le retirer. Il leva légèrement ses hanches pour l'aider. Une fois nu, les mains du brun revinrent sur son corps, plus précisément ses fesses.

Il caressait autant qu'il massait son postérieur. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs, palpaient son corps. C'était un mouvement qui le faisait bander lentement mais sûrement. Il avait un peu honte à le dire, mais il sentait son corps se détendre et il aurait juré que Steve pourrait le prendre, ainsi, sans plus de préparation.

Même s'il n'était pas prude et que leurs corps à tous deux s'étaient habitués à faire l'amour, il n'en était pas encore au stade de pouvoir être pris sans la moindre préparation. Pourtant, le peu que son amant lui faisait aujourd'hui, semblait lui faire cet effet. Durant une seconde, il se demanda si ce n'était que de l'huile et s'il n'y avait pas de poppers dans le produit, avant de se rappeler que Steve était un grand fan du « ton corps est un temple ». Impossible.

Il le sentit écarter largement ses jambes, dévoilant sa queue à son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime et d'obscène dans ce geste. Intime, car il dévoilait les parties les plus privées de son corps, comme s'il avait tout pouvoir sur sa personne. Ce qui n'était pas parfaitement faux. Danny le lui avait donné bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Et c'était obscène, car c'était certainement la première fois où son amant le voyait sous cet angle. C'était comme être parfaitement à nu face à lui, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. C'était une sensation étrange, mais qui ne le dégrisait pas.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la fraîcheur de l'huile que Steve faisait couler le long de sa queue, jusqu'au creux de son cul. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Danny se cambra, faisant glisser le liquide le long de son pénis. Sans force excessive, mais fermement, le brun poussa ses hanches pour le forcer à reprendre sa place sur le lit, avant de reprendre son… « massage ».

Pouvait-on encore parler de massage, à ce stade-là ? C'était bien plus qu'un préliminaire. Il le baisait littéralement. Il prit dans sa main sa queue, la massant comme il l'avait fait du reste de son corps quelques instants plus tôt. Son autre main massait le point qui le rendait le plus fou, celui entre son anus et sa pine, son périnée.

Il n'avait jamais été touché ici avant Steve ; mais ça avait été une révélation. Si son amant jouait un peu trop longtemps avec ça, il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas immédiatement jouir.

Il avait ce mouvement qui descendait de son périnée jusqu'au bout de sa queue, son pouce massant son gland. Il sentait la moiteur de son sexe, combien il mouillait. La pression sur ses couilles était délicieuse. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de rester sur le ventre avec sa pine qui pointait de plus en plus contre le matelas.

Steve tapota sur ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre de se retourner. Danny n'hésita pas une seconde à agir. Une fois sur le dos, il attrapa la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser avec autant de passion que de possessivité. Il avait compris que la règle du jeu était de se laisser faire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait la respecter.

Steve reprit la bouteille d'huile pour en répandre à nouveau sur la queue de son amant. Celui-ci étouffa un rire en la voyant tressauter à ce contact. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas bouger et de se calmer un peu.

Le brun continua à remonter le long de son torse avec le flacon. La différence de température entre le liquide froid et son peau qui lui semblait brûlant lui tira un râle de plaisir. Le brun reprit son massage du haut de son corps, descendant avec une lenteur mortelle.

- Steven ! Commença-t-il à le menacer.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, étouffant son rire. Il était ravi de le pousser à bout. Néanmoins, si Steve voulait rester capable de procréer, il devait descendre plus bas ou Danny s'en prendrait à son intégrité physique. Il bougea donc.

Il prit à deux mains les couilles de son amant, les massant, les caressant, en prenant possession. C'était une sensation nouvelle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il se cambrait, gémissait juste dans l'espoir que Steve le prenne, le baise, clame qu'il lui appartienne.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Danny voulait être possédé. Pas juste physiquement. Il voulait que ce soit tout son être, toute son âme.

Son amant semblait bien loin d'imaginer ses pensées, alors qu'il continuait à le caresser, pompant sur sa queue, tirant son plaisir. Alors que le blond pensait qu'il allait jouir, Steve retira d'un seul coup ses mains, le frustrant plus qu'autre chose.

Alors qu'il envisageait de le frapper, le brun passa ses mains entre ses jambes, les écartant d'une manière obscène, saisissant à pleines mains ses fesses, les écartant. Il offrait son intimité à la vue et au su de n'importe qui passant le pas de la porte.

La pensée était irrationnelle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas. Néanmoins, elle s'envola rapidement quand Danny sentit les doigts de Steve le pénétrer. Il utilisait ses deux majeurs. Lui aussi avait dû sentir combien il était détendu et baisable, et il en profitait. Il l'ouvrait, il l'écartait, il effleurait sa prostate. Le blond n'était plus qu'une chose gémissante, suppliante. Ses murmures étaient presque incohérents, suppliant d'obtenir sa jouissance.

- Viens vivre avec moi, Danno, lui demanda son amant.

Les yeux du blond papillonnèrent, intégrant petit à petit la demande.

- Salaud, souffla-t-il, c'est maintenant que tu me demandes. Oui, oui !

Les derniers mots étaient presque hurlés, ondulant sur les doigts en lui. Steve dans un élan de bonté, le pénétra avec deux doigts supplémentaires, appuyant et jouant en lui pour le faire jouir.

Ne disant plus rien, Danny vint s'empaler autant que possible, prendre son dû. Son plaisir gonflait, augmentait prêt à exploser. Être la chose de son amant le rendait dingue. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait jouir à cet instant, que Steve fasse ce que bon lui semble de lui, qu'il le regarde ainsi où ce qu'il lui murmura juste avant son orgasme foudroyant.

- Je t'aime Danno. Donne-toi. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il comme dans un ordre.

- A toi, à toi, murmura d'une manière presque inaudible Danny alors que l'orgasme le secouait toujours.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait traversé, mais… Il savait qu'il aimait cette sensation, aussi étrange pouvait-elle lui paraître.

A suivre…

* * *

**Avec un peu de chance, ma vie devrait un peu se calmer et je devrais arriver de nouveau à poster le Samedi.**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	9. 19 Avril 2014

**Titre :** 52 semaines avant la fin

**Chapitre :** 9/52

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

**Fandom :** _Hawaii Five-0_

**Pairing :** Steve/Danny

**Résumé :** La semaine suivant la Saint-Valentin, Danny a commencé à recevoir des présents. Sauf qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui les lui offre.

**Bêta :** Azh'

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Steve avait pris son accord au milieu de leur partie de jambes en l'air comme une décision formelle. Il devait reconnaître que c'était vraisemblablement le cas, mais Danny en avait profité pour râler un peu, malgré tout.

Il lui avait expliqué avec véhémence que non, ce n'était pas normal de demander à quelqu'un de vivre avec lui au milieu de la meilleure baise de sa vie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas exactement prévu, c'était que ce soit à cet exact moment que Chin et Kono étaient rentrés dans leurs locaux. Il avait passé le restant de sa journée planqué dans son bureau, refusant de mettre un pied en dehors de celui, totalement mortifié.

Cela n'avait pas semblé déranger la jeune femme qui avait lancé un « bien joué, boss » à Steve. Quant à Chin… Il n'avait pas dit un moment sur le moment. Ce n'était que le soir, alors que sa cousine était partie et que son amant avait quitté le navire pour une réunion avec le Gouverneur qu'il avait passé la tête par la porte.

- Tu sais… Ça arrive. Et même si j'imagine que tu n'avais pas forcément envie que tout le monde le sache, dis-toi que ça tendrait à prouver que tu ne te trompes pas en restant avec lui.

Danny l'avait regardé un moment, avant de répondre.

- Je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Je le savais. Mais… Ça ? C'est un peu comme hurler devant mes sœurs que mes nuits sont exceptionnelles avec un peu trop de détails.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas Kono que tu vas choquer ? Le taquina-t-il.

- Je crois que j'arrive très bien à me choquer tout seul, tu sais…

Le rire discret de Chin accompagna son départ du bureau, alors que Danny finissait de trier ses affaires.

Il avait beau s'époumoner sur sa pudeur, il était tout à fait conscient que le sujet qui l'inquiétait réellement était tout autre. Steve n'en avait pas reparlé. Il n'y avait même pas fait allusion à leur après-midi coquin à l'exception de ce déménagement.

En fait, c'était absolument stupide. Il aurait fini par le faire. Il ne restait quasiment plus rien d'important dans son propre appartement. La majorité de ses affaires était déjà chez Steve et depuis qu'il avait découvert les lettres qui l'avaient tant effrayé, il n'y était plus passé que pour récupérer son courrier ou les dernières choses qui lui manquaient.

C'est comme cela que vendredi soir –erm… samedi matin- à 2h, au lieu d'aller directement se coucher, Danny se retrouva en bas dans le salon à tourner en rond.

Steve était allé au lit vers 22h30, avec la promesse que son amant ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Quand il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, la place dans le lit à côté de lui vide et surtout très clairement encore faite, il se leva pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Il savait bien qu'il avait un peu forcé la main à Danny pour accepter d'emménager avec lui, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela le travaillerait à ce point.

- Danno, tu as vu l'heure ? Demanda-t-il une fois dans le salon.

L'air traqué de son amant le finit de l'inquiéter. Normalement, le blond exultait de fureur, pas de panique quand il avait fait une connerie.

- J'ai pas fait attention, commença-t-il, avant de montrer dans leur chambre.

Avant même que Steve ne puisse le suivre dans les escaliers, celui-ci était déjà dans leur lit, la lumière éteinte. Soupirant, le brun s'allongea à côté de lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, D. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que tu n'avais pas le choix. Je pensais que toi aussi, tu avais envie qu'on vive ensemble.

Le brun attendit plusieurs très longues secondes avant de relâcher son amant, soupçonnant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse au vu de son silence et que le tenir contre lui ne devrait pas être le bienvenu.

- C'est pas ça, finit par murmurer Danny.

Sa voix était si basse que Steve crut ne pas l'avoir réellement entendu.

- Je veux vivre avec toi. C'est juste que… Je ne me reconnais pas dans ce qui s'est passé.

Le SEAL s'était redressé peut-être encore plus incertain qu'avant.

- La manière dont je me suis comporté… Tout ça… Je te donnais tout pouvoir sur moi. Et j'ai adoré. J'ai adoré être à toi, te le dire, le vivre. Mais c'est pas moi, Steve.

- Est-ce que… Tu penses que je n'attendrai que cela de toi à l'avenir ? Demanda tout aussi doucement son amant.

Danny n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il se reprochait quelque chose. L'hésitation s'entendait dans tous leurs mots.

- Non. Juste… C'était bon, terriblement bon, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas pliable, ainsi. Je ne suis pas une petite chose.

- J'ai aimé que tu t'abandonnes à moi. J'ai adoré que tu ais confiance en moi à ce point. J'avais pas compris que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais.

L'aveu de Steve faisait mal au cœur à entendre. Parce qu'il y avait tous ces sous-entendus silencieux dans sa voix.

- Attends ! lui fit-il alors qu'il le sentait en train de bouger du lit. Tu ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas non plus. C'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne Steve. Juste… Je ne crois pas que je serai jamais cet être qui ne veut qu'être à toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance jusqu'à ce stade-là.

Danny se retourna pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Simplement abandonner toutes mes défenses, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude. Mais si je devais la prendre, ça ne serait avec personne d'autre que je le pourrais. Je t'aime, Steve. Même quand on s'engueule ou que tu te sers du sexe pour avoir ce que tu veux. Je t'aime. Et à ce titre-ci, je te ferais confiance avec ma vie, s'il le fallait.

Le sourire de Steve valait toutes les réponses du monde, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blond d'être surpris quand il lui répondit.

- Je t'aime Danno.

- Et Danno t'aime, murmura-t-il tout doucement avant d'embrasser son compagnon.

* * *

Sans surprise, au réveil, le lit était vide de son amant. On était Samedi, ils n'avaient pas d'enquêtes et le réveil lui indiquait 10h43. Steve devait déjà avoir couru la moitié de son tour du monde à cette heure-ci.

Par contre, il vit parfaitement le mug isotherme de café posé sur sa table de nuit et les deux enveloppes qui l'accompagnaient. S'installant dans les oreillers, Danny prit sa boisson chaude, avant d'ouvrir la première lettre.

« _Danno_,

_Sache que quoi que tu décideras, je le respecterai. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et… Si cet abandon te rend si malade, c'est promis, jamais nous n'en reparlerons._

_Je me moque des conditions. Je veux juste ton bonheur._

_Je t'aime,_

_Steve._ »

Il était évident qu'il n'était pas arrivé à le rassurer la veille au soir. La nuit passée, plutôt. Il savait bien ce que son amant pensait et ressentait sur la liberté de choisir. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas en parler, mais… Peut-être que plus tard, quand lui-même serait arrivé à y voir plus clair, alors –et à ce moment seulement- il pourrait envisager de lui en parler.

Comme deux hommes adultes et raisonnables, autour d'un café, et non, en faisant un psychodrame en pleine nuit, comme il l'avait fait, se morigéna Danny.

Finissant presque son café, il ouvrit la seconde enveloppe, qui l'intriguait beaucoup plus. C'était visiblement son cadeau de la semaine. Le plan de Steve n'avait pas pour simple but de lui faire accepter d'emménager chez lui. Ce qu'il signifiait alors… Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Qu'est-ce qui l'encourageait à agir ainsi ? C'était le seul point d'achoppement dans leur relation auquel il arrivait à penser pour justifier cette manière de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans le cerveau malade et socialement incompétent de McGarrett ?

Malheureusement pour lui, l'ouverture de l'enveloppe ne lui apporta pas plus de réponse. Pas de clown sortant de celle-ci, ni même de mot expliquant les intentions de son amant. Non, juste un carton –comme les cartons de cartes de visite que Steve avait pour la Navy- et une carte dedans.

Sur le carton, il reconnut très bien l'écriture de son amant.

« _Comme tu aimes lire en les lignes, tu devrais arriver à trouver sans aucun soucis, le vrai sens de tout ceci… S._ »

Faites confiance au Navy Seal pour que tout soit plus confus que jamais…

La carte était… A la première lecture, Danny envisagea de taper son amant. « _Je déteste ta personne_. » Connard, va !

Enfin, quand il regarda de plus près, il se sentit fondre. Il aurait largement dû s'en douter. Des petits caractères étaient inscrits entre les lignes. Cela donnait une phrase qui avait le don de le faire fondre : « _Je déteste quand ta personne n'est pas avec moi_. »

On pouvait dire que la romance était morte, mais pas avec Steve. Même s'il avait une drôle de manière de le montrer la plupart du temps.

Le blond explosa de rire. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour le rassurer sur leur relation et le fait que peu importait comment il agissait, que ce soit au lit ou non. Il devait les avoir sous la main avant cette nuit, mais… C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Danny se leva décidant de préparer le repas de midi pour le retour de son sportif. Il devait avoir des légumes et de quoi faire du poisson. Cela irait bien pour un repas en amoureux entre eux. Et… Grace n'était pas censée être là avant plusieurs heures. Alors peut-être auraient-ils le temps de profiter un peu de leur lit.

Ou de la table de cuisine. Quoi que non. Ce n'était pas une bonne image. Même si c'était tout en haut de la liste de ses fantasmes. Sauf que cela allait devenir la table où ils prendraient tous leurs repas, en famille. Avec sa fille.

Définitivement une mauvaise image, quoi qu'en disait son corps. Secouant la tête pour essayer de l'oublier, il commença à éplucher les légumes.

Quel pouvait bien être le plan de Steve, si son objectif n'était pas de lui demander d'emménager avec lui ? Parce que s'il avait été une femme, il aurait soupçonné que c'était de lui demander d'accepter de faire un enfant.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas du tout une femme et qu'il n'envisageait pas une seconde de porter l'enfant de qui que ce soit. Fût-il celui de l'homme qu'il l'aime.

Par contre, s'il lui présentait bien les choses… Il se pourrait qu'il ait envie de réfléchir à la possibilité d'avoir un second enfant. Soit par mère porteuse, soit par adoption.

Il avait longtemps pensé que Grace le comblait parfaitement. Néanmoins, avec l'arrivée dans sa vie de Steve, il avait commencé à voir les choses différemment. Il avait réfléchi de plus en plus à une seconde vie en quelque sorte.

S'il n'y avait eu son amant, il n'aurait jamais emménagé définitivement avec quelqu'un à nouveau. Steve avait le don de lui faire repenser ce qu'il croyait inamovible. Peut-être qu'en réalité, son amant n'était que cela : un fauteur de troubles dans sa jolie petite vie bien rangée. La seule personne capable de lui faire accepter ce qui à son âge aurait dû être une folie.

Steve était la seule personne qui le rendait fou, avec sa propre bénédiction.

A suivre…

* * *

**Avec un peu de chance, ma vie devrait un peu se calmer et je devrais arriver de nouveau à poster le Samedi.**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
